equivocaciones y olvidos
by Zullly
Summary: todo paso tan rapido, no se que me impulso a devolverle el beso, ella es mi mejor amiga pero tambien la hermana de la persona a la cual mas amo...
1. Chapter 1

ya basta, alice- me queje mientras ella me pinchaba con un alfiler, cuando trataba de meterlo en el vestido.

-esto no tendria que estar pasado si no estuvieras bajando tanto de peso- me respondio como si de verdad fuera mi culpa.

-pero desde de se la fecha de la boda no puedo ni dormir, ni comer a horas - trate de defenderme

-no crees que lo mejor seria posponer la boda, lo cual no quiero - mientras ponia cara de de desilucion - hasta que te sientas preparada-

-NO, - dije rotuntamente - esto es lo que quiero lo que mas deseo, estar a lado de edward para siempre, por siempre hasta que la muerte nos sepaer, lo cual nunca sucedera.

-ya, no te vallas a ponerte melodramatica y te empiezes a llorar- porque arruinaras la practica del maquillaje - me dijo con un gran tono autoritario en su voz como si realmente le hubiera costado trabajo.

-pues yo no tengo la culpa fuiste, tu quien saco el tema a relucir - le dije mientras la apuntaba con el dedo y senti como la sangre me llegaba a la cara y no por la pena si no por el enojo.

me observo un segundo , mientras su cara de duendecillo pasaba de estar confundida, a llegar a una gran expresion de burla, en lo que estallaba con una de sus ya tan conocidas risas plateadas.  
la mire fijamente tratando de dercile con los ojos que no me hacia nada de gracia, como no encontre resultado ya que segui sin parar de reir acerque mi rostro a quedar centrimentros del el de ella, esto parecia causar efecto ya que se detuvo.

-de verdad crees que seria lo mejor casarte, no crees que tus sentimientos hacia mi hermano, ya no son tus sentimientos tan fuertes, no se tal vez ¿quieras a otra persona?- dijo sin depegar su rostro del mio, a una velocidad, que tarde un,poco en procesarla y captarla.

-la verdad, alice, - dije lentamente, mientras buscaba la respuesta correcta, que expresara todo el amor que sentir por edward.

pespues no supe como paso, sus labios se posaron en los mios...


	2. Chapter 2

ya basta, alice- me queje mientras ella me pinchaba con un alfiler, cuando trataba de meterlo en el vestido.

-esto no tendria que estar pasado si no estuvieras bajando tanto de peso- me respondio como si de verdad fuera mi culpa.

-pero desde de se la fecha de la boda no puedo ni dormir, ni comer a horas - trate de defenderme

-no crees que lo mejor seria posponer la boda, lo cual no quiero - mientras ponia cara de de desilucion - hasta que te sientas preparada-

-NO, - dije rotuntamente - esto es lo que quiero lo que mas deseo, estar a lado de edward para siempre, por siempre hasta que la muerte nos sepaer, lo cual nunca sucedera.

-ya, no te vallas a ponerte melodramatica y te empiezes a llorar- porque arruinaras la practica del maquillaje - me dijo con un gran tono autoritario en su voz como si realmente le hubiera costado trabajo.

-pues yo no tengo la culpa fuiste, tu quien saco el tema a relucir - le dije mientras la apuntaba con el dedo y senti como la sangre me llegaba a la cara y no por la pena si no por el enojo.

me observo un segundo , mientras su cara de duendecillo pasaba de estar confundida, a llegar a una gran expresion de burla, en lo que estallaba con una de sus ya tan conocidas risas plateadas.  
la mire fijamente tratando de dercile con los ojos que no me hacia nada de gracia, como no encontre resultado ya que segui sin parar de reir acerque mi rostro a quedar centrimentros del el de ella, esto parecia causar efecto ya que se detuvo.

-de verdad crees que seria lo mejor casarte, no crees que tus sentimientos hacia mi hermano, ya no son tus sentimientos tan fuertes, no se tal vez ¿quieras a otra persona?- dijo sin depegar su rostro del mio, a una velocidad, que tarde un,poco en procesarla y captarla.

-la verdad, alice, - dije lentamente, mientras buscaba la respuesta correcta, que expresara todo el amor que sentir por edward.

pespues no supe como paso, sus labios se posaron en los mios...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cuando por fin pude abrir mis ojos, me encontraba acostada con la ropa con la cual salí de casa de Charlie, me azotaron los recuerdos de la tarde anterior.**_

Inspeccione la habitación, no tarde mucho tiempo en darme cuenta de quién era el propietario, era de él, de Edward. para mi sorpresa, no me encontraba sola, un par de ojos me observaban fijamente, era la persona que mas amaba pero en ese momento era la última que hubiera querido ver, era el.

Su mirada era tan... tan dulce, como si mirara a la cosa más hermosa, tierna y encantadora del mundo. No yo no merecía que el sintiera algo por mi y menos a ese extremo.

Me incorpore de manera brusca, pero era yo, me atore con las sabanas, cobertor o con mis simples piernas, o lo que me hizo caer.

Pero en segundos ya me encontraba en sus pétreos brazos, evitando así el golpe.

El se rio y susurro a mi oído- ten más cuidado- con lo que respondí con un empujón para así salir corriendo de su habitación, mientras que unas lagrimas rodaban a mi mejilla, el se quedo en el centro de la habitación.


End file.
